Impossible Love
by BunnyEvil KyuMin
Summary: Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun akan tetapi Kyuhyun membencinya. Manakala Eunhyuk dan Donghae mencintai Sungmin. Siapakah yg akan menjadi namjachigu Sungmin? KyuMin/HyukMin/HaeMin.


**Impossible Love**

**.**

**.**

**Author : **BunnyEvil KyuMin

.

.

**Genre :** Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

.

.

**Rated : **M

.

.

**Summary: **Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun akan tetapi Kyuhyun membencinya. Manakala Eunhyuk dan Donghae mencintai Sungmin. Siapakah yg akan menjadi namjachigu Sungmin? KyuMin/HyukMin/HaeMin.

.

.

**Cast**

- Cho Kyuhyun (namja)

- Lee Sungmin (yeoja)

- Lee Hyukjae (namja)

- Lee Donghae (namja)

- Lee Sandeul (yeoja) *Sungmin dongsaeng*

**Other Cast**

- Park Jungsoo (namja)

- Kim Ryeowook (namja)

- Choi Siwon (Namja)

- Shin Donghee (namja)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca reader. ^^**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

Suatu rancangan 'Meet Your Idol K-pop' bertujuan untuk memilih fans yg bertuah dan mempertemukannya dengan biasnya sendiri. Kadang kala mereka memilih fans dari luar Negara. Faedahnya disini ia dapat mengeratkan lagi hubungan antara fans dengan Idol. Sayangnya acara ini tidak disiarkan di TV, acara ini diadakan di Seoul mereka membuat seperti show case. *apa kalian ngerti?*

.

"Annyeonghasaeyo. Joneun Kim Woobin imnida. Okay semua, pada hari ini kita ada seorang tetamu yg amat meminati boyband Super Junior dari London dan katanya dia adalah orang korea. Tanpa membuang waktu kita mempersilakannya."

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan mengalu-alukan kedatangan tetamu itu. Seorang yeoja menaiki ke atas pentas lalu berjalan mendekati MC itu. MC itupun menyambut kedatangan yeoja itu.

.

"Annyeonghasaeyo. Joneun Sungmin imnida."

"Bisa kamu perkenalkan diri dengan lebih mendalam?" tanya MC itu.

"Ah ne. Nama penuh saya Lee Sungmin. I'm 18 years old. Saya berasal dari London tapi saya sebenarnya orang korea sama seperti kalian." Terang Sungmin. Sebenarnya dia berasa gugup kerana ini pertama kalinya ia memperkenalkan diri di khalayak ramai.

"Apa perasaan kamu apabila dijemput ke acara 'Meet Your Idol K-pop' ini?"

"Saya rasa sangat teruja. Saya tidak sabra untuk ketemu sama bias saya. Hehehe.." Teserlah keimutannya yg super power itu apabila berkata dengan riang sekali.

"Bercakap tentang bias, siapakah bias kamu?"

"Hurmm.. Saya mau penonton teka siapa bias saya."

"Eottokhae? Apa bisa kamu bagi bayangannya kepada kami?"

"dari segi pandangan mata saya terhadap bias dengan member yg lainnya sangan berbeza. Boleh?"

"Ne!" jawab penonton sepertinya mereka mau ikut meneka siapa bias Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Sekarang mari kita jemput boyband yg diminati Sungmin iaitu SUPER JUNIOR!" para penonton bertepuk tangan dengan bersemangatnya da nada juga yg menjerit.

.

* * *

.

Member Super Junior masuk secara seorang demi seorang. Leeteuk melangkah naik ke atas pentas.

"Annyeonghasaeyo" Leeteuk membongkokkan badannya. Gerak geri Leeteuk dilihat oleh Sungmin tetapi ia tidak bertahan lama. Leeteuk mengambil tempat duduk yg telah disediakan di tepi pentas.

"Okay dan seterusnya Cho Kyuhyun!"

'Mwo?! Kyuhyun?! Aaarrrggghhh!' teriak batin SUngmin apabila melihat Kyuhyun menaiki pentas.

"Heyyo! Wazzup all!" sapa Kyuhyun kepada penonton. Setiap pergerakkan Kyuhyun diperhatikan oleh Sungmin. Sungmin mengamati ketampanan seoarang Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang demi seorang naik keatas pentas tetapi Sungmin menghiraukan mereka, Sungmin tetap memandangi Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba..

'Yakk! Ish kok Shindong duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun sih. Liat Kyuhyunnya gak dapat kuliat. Badan udah gede sepatutnya duduk dibelakang bukan duduk dihadapan. Huhh.'

Setelah kesemuan member duduk ditempat masing-masing, mc bersuara

"Okay, apa kalian semua sudah siapa bias Sungmin?"

"NE!" sahut para penonton.

"Arra. Sebut bersama-sama ne, hana. Dul. Set"

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Mwo?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ne, tepat sekali!" jawab Sungmin dengan riang.

"Apa kau tuli?" tanya Donghae. Semua yg ada disitu ketawa.

"YAKK! Ikan amis! Jaga bicaramu. Aku gak tuli, aku hanya terkejut tau~"

"Okay. Ijen. Sungmin-ssi, silakan duduk disebelah Kyuhyun" kata MC itu.

"M-Mwo? N-Naega?" kta Sungmin sambil menunjukkan dirinya sendiri.

Ryeowook lantas bangun lalu menarik tangan Sungmin sambil berkata "Ne. Kajja!"

Dengan perasaan gementarnya Sungmin duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Semua yg berada disitu bertepuk tangan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, neo yeojachigu jeongmal yeoppo." Kata Eunhyuk bertujuan untuk menggoda Sungmin.

"Oppa.. Dia bukan nae namjachigu." Jawab Sungmin dengan semburat merah muda mulai muncul di kedua pipi chubbynya.

"Ah ne, he's not your namjachigu, but he is your namphyeon." goda Eunhyuk lagi.

"YAKK! LEE HYUKJAE!" bentak kompak KyuMin.

"Woahhhhh.." MC bertepuk tangan.

"Impossible Couple." Siwon juga turut menggoda KyuMin.

"ANIYA!" Bentak kompak 'lagi'.

.

* * *

.

"Hahaha.. Kyuhyun-ah.. Ehem, kompak ya kalian.. Apa kalian hafal skirp sebelum datang kesini?" kata Leeteuk, leader Super Junior.

"Hahahahah.." semua orang kembali ketawa.

"Woobin-ssi, nama dia Sungmin kn."

"Ne."

Setelah beberapa minit mereka berbual, Donghae yg dri tadi diam akhirnya membuka suara. "Sungmin-ssi, 19 Mac ini datanglah ke konsert kami."

"Ne. Datanglah. Kami akan beri tiket VIP untuk kamu. Eottokhae?" Kyuhyun mengedip sebelah mata ke arah Sungmin.

"APa aku bisa ajak teman?"

"Tentu saja boleh chagi.." kta Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin dengan gemas. Sungmin tentu saja tertunduk malu.

"Hey, Kyuhyun-ah bukn kamu pernah bilang kamu mau tunggu yeoja goda kamu dulu? Tapi skarang kenapa kamu goda dia dulu?" kata Zhoumi yg dri tadi asyik bermain phone nya.

"Jiahh! Btul. Betul!" sahut Donghae.

"Hahahah.."

.

* * *

.

19 Mac akhirnya tiba. Ramai ELF yg berpusu-pusu masuk ked lam studio yg besar untuk melihat Super Junior membuat SS5.

"Sandeul-ah ppaliwa. Konsert udah mau mula." Panggil Sungmin.

"Iya. Bentar." Sandeul mengunci kereta, lalu berlari ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin dan Sandeul menunjukkan tiket VIP kepada pengawal. Salah seorang pengawal membawa Sungmin dan Sandeul ke tempat VIP iaitu tempat duduk paling hadapan. Para member Super Junior naik keatas pentas.

.

"Heyyo! Wazzup ELF!" itulah ayat yg selalu digunakan untuk menyapa ELF.

"Kyuhyun oppa!" jerit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun seolah-olah mendengar suara Sungmin, mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum apabila melihat Sungmin berada di tempat paling hadapan. Kyuhyun membuat flying-kiss kepada Sungmin lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"OMO! Eonni liat Kyuhyun oppa buat flying-kiss ke eonni! Wahh. Daebak!" kata Sandeul antusias. Sungmin hanya tersenyum malu.

"Ciieee.. Uri Sungminnie malu-malu apabila mendapat flying-kiss dari Kyuhyun oppa." goda Sandeul.

"Shhttt.. Diam Deullie persembahan mau dimulai tuh."

.

Lagu 'No Other' menjadi pembukaan konsert SS5. Sesekali ekor mata Kyuhyun melirik kea rah Sungmin. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terjatuh tepat dihadapan Sungmin.

"Oppa!" jerit Sungmin dengan khawatir. Kyuhyun lantas bangun lalu tersenyum kepada Sungmin.

"Nan gwaenchana."

'Bodoh. Kyuhyun bodoh. Bagaimana kamu bisa jatuh dihadapan yeoja? Aisshh! Bikin malu saja." Umat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Emmppfftt.."

"Kamu kenpa Deullie?" tanya Sungmin apabila melihat adiknya seperti menahan ketawa.

"Emmppfftt.. Hahahaha. Eonni liat tadi gimana cara Kyuhyun oppa jatuh. Hahaha. Tidak sesuai dengan gayanya."

"Yakk! Gak baik Deullie. Kasian Kyuhyun oppa. Sepatutnya kamu berterima kasih dia sudah memberi kita tiket percuma. VIP lagi."

"iya. Iya. Tapi akan aku lebih berterima kasih kalau dia beri tiket konsert B1A4. Ah ani, lebih baik beri alamat dorm mereka saja. Biar aku langsung ketemu sama Baro oppa. Sekalian bawa saja Baro oppa ke rumah. Kekeke.."

"Ck. Dlam mimpi kamu saja. Ini sudah baik tau dia mau memberitiket ini. Dasar gak bersyukur." Kata Sungmin membuatkan Sandeul cemberut.

"Ishh, eonni kok mengomel disini. Liat sana oppa kesayangan eonni itu."

.

* * *

.

Sepanjang persembahan para ELF bersorak dan bernyanyi bersama. Setelah selesai menyanyi, tibalah sesi game bersama ELF yg hadir.

"Kalian terhibur dengan persembahan kami?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"NE!" jawab semua ELF.

"Kalian mau lihat lagi?"

"Kali ini kita bermain satu permainan mau?" anjur Ryeowook.

"MAU!"

"Kita mau bermain apa?" tanya Donghae

"Hurrrmm.. Kita bermain pertandingn memasak mau?" kata Ryeowook dengan gembira sambil melompat-lompat di atas pentas.

"Mwo? Masak? Sehabis masak siapa yg mau makan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Apa kata kita beri ke ELF." Cadang Leeteuk.

"Cadangan yg bagus sih, tapi kalau Kyuhyun yg masak siapa mau makan? ELF juga? Gak takut keracunan apa nanti?" kata Donghae sambil mendapat death glare dari Kyuhyun.

"Tukar ke game yg lain." Kata Kyuhyun yg masih memberi death glare ke Donghae.

.

"Kita main 'tell me your secret' mau?" ujar Siwon.

"Good idea." Puji Kyuhyun sambil memetik jarinya.

"Sepertinya seru." Kta Leeteuk.

"Yeahh.. Hyuk! Tell me your secret." Kata Kyuhyun.

"No, I'll be the last person who tell his secret." Speaking EUnhyuk. Semua orang kelihatan menahan ketawanya.

"Bwahahahaha.. Hyung. Hahaha Your English so bad." Tawa Kyuhyun sembari memegang perutnya.

"Hahahaha.. Ne. So bad." kata Siwon.

"Whatever. Kapan mau mulanya permainan ini?" Eunhyuk cuba mengalih topik kerana tidak tahan malunya.

"Kajja!" sahut semua member Suju.

"Hyung, apa kau sanggup hadapi semua ini?" tbisik Ryeowook apabila melihat Eunhyuk muram.

"Gwaenchana Wook-ah. Aku sanggup hadapinya." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Hyung aku kagum dengan pengorbanan kamu." Eunhyuk hanya membalas Ryeowook dengan senyuman yg agak miris.

.

* * *

.

"Baiklah sekarang kita mulakan gamenya. Kita mulai dari Donghae. Dan yg lain bisa memikirkan rahsia apa kamu mahu katakan" Kata Leeteuk.

"Mwo? Naega?" Donghae menunjukkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya kamu lah. Memangnya ada yg bernama Donghae selain kamu?" sindir Siwon.

"Arra. Hmmm.. Waktu itu akan menolong Ryeowook memasak untuk member, Ryeowook menyuruhku memasukkan cuka ke dalam masakan itu. Yahh.. Botol cuka itu berhampiran dengan botol sabun.-" sebelum Donghae menyelesaikan ceritanya Kyuhyun memotong.

"Jangan cakap kalau hyung memasukkan cairan sabun itu kedalam masakan."

"Hihihi. Benar aku memasukkan cairan sabun itu ke dalam makanan dan menyebabkan kalian pada sakit perut." Donghae menjawab dengan cengiran polosnya.

"Ishh.. Ishh.. Lain kali kamu harus jujur dengan kami. Kan kita bisa memesan makanan jadi kita semua gak perlu pada sakit perut." Nasihat si angle without wings.

"Mian hyung aku janji gak akan buat lagi."

"Gwaenchana sekarang kamu pilih siapa manga yg akan memberitahu rahsianya."

"Hmmmmmmmm… Ryeowook-ah!"

.

"Aku.. err… rahsia aku ialah, aku pernah merosakkan keyboard Kyuhyun tanpa pengetahuannya, lalu aku menyembunyikannya karna takut Kyuhyun marah besar. Jeongmal mianhae Kyuhyun-ah."

"Mwo?! Jadi kamu orangnya?! Yakkk! Mana kau sembunyikannya? Kau patut menggantikannya!"

"I-itu k-keyboard kamu ada pada bawah katilku. ."

"Kogaesseo. Kyuhyun-ah beritahu rahsia kamu." Leeteuk menukar topic sebelum Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bergaduh sampai ke esok malam.

"Errmmm.. Aku mau buat satu pengenguman bahawa aku telah jatuh cinta sama seorang ELF. Aku mau luahkan perasaan aku ke dia sebelum aku pergi buat selama-lamanya." Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. Semua orang terkejut.

"Mwo?! Y-yeongwonhi? Andwae?!" kata Sungmin yg sudah menitikkan air matanya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun akan bicara seperti itu.

"Nde, sebenarnya aku menghidap kanser hati tahap akhir dan aku tidak boleh hidup lama lagi. Mungkin ini adalah konsert terakhir aku, mungkin selepas ini Siwon harus tidur sendirian *anggap saja Siwon tidur sekamar dengan Kyuhyun* Mungkin juga selepas ini Donghae adalah orang paling gembira karna selepas ini aku gak bisa memaksa Donghae mencicip makanan buatan aku. Tapi aku tidak boleh mengucapkan selamat tinggal karna mungkin kita bisa bertemu didalam mimpi kalian." Kyuhyun mendongak supaya air matanya tidak meleleh kepipi.

"Jangan bercanda Kyuhyun-ah" ujar Siwon.

"Ani. Aku tidak bercanda Siwon hyung."

"Okay. Jangan sedih semua. Actually, aku cinta sama.." Kyuhyun menggantungkan ayatnya, membuat semua orang yg hadir menantikan jwapan dari Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku cinta sama. Arrggghhhh!"

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong reader..**

**Mian untuk reader Our Past bukan thor gak bisa lanjut.**

**Thor bisa lanjutkan tapi thor masih fikir gimana jalan ceritanya.**

**Semaksima mungkin thor akan menyelesaikan ff Our Past.**

**Diharap bersabar ya..**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**sudah selesai membacanya?**

**Tinggalkan review dong~**

**.**


End file.
